marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cull Obsidian (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Thanos (adopted father); Nebula (adopted sister); Gamora (adopted sister, deceased); Ebony Maw (adopted brother, deceased); Proxima Midnight (adopted sister, deceased); Corvus Glaive (adopted brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely; Ryan Meinerding; Jerad S. Marantz; Wesley Burt | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Cull Obsidian was a member of the Black Order. he and the others members assisted Thanos in his goal to gather the six Infinity Stones with the objective to kill half the population of the universe as a means to bring balance. After Thanos obtained the Space Stone from Loki, they were sent to Earth aboard Q-Ships. He and Ebony Maw went after the Time Stone in Manhattan and confronted its guardian, Doctor Strange, as well as Wong, Iron Man and Spider-Man. Cull Obsidian was immobilized after Wong teleported him to one of the Earth's Poles, severing off his arm in the process. After the Avengers took Vision to Wakanda, Obsidian and Proxima Midnight led an army of Outriders in an assault against the small nation before Corvus Glaive joined the siege. Cull Obsidian confronted and fought Bruce Banner, who was wearing the Hulkbuster Armor. In the middle of the fight, Banner fastened one of the jet-propelled gauntlets of the armor into Cull's missing arm and sent him rocketing into the air. He quickly reached the injurious energy dome surrounding Wakanda, causing him to scrape across the barrier until he exploded. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: Cull Obsidian was physically the strongest member of the Black Order. He was also able to fight on par with the Hulkbuster, as well as easily overpowering Korg until Drax the Destroyer interfered. * Superhuman Durability: Cull Obsidian was shown to have tremendous durability that he took numerous blows from Iron Man's incredible arsenal of missiles, beams and repulsor blasts. He was also unfazed by the many stabs from Drax, with no sign of harm. | Abilities = * Expert Combatant: Cull Obsidian was a highly formidable combatant that used his great size and strength to overpower opponents. His skill allowed him to overpower Iron Man and fight off him and Spider-Man and the same time. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Chain Hammer | Transportation = | Weapons = * Chain Hammer | Notes = * Terry Notary portrays Cull Obsidian in Avengers: Infinity War. * Cull Obsidian's head was designed by Ryan Meinerding, his body by Jerad S. Marantz, and his costume by Wesley Burt. }} | Trivia = * In the comics, Cull Obsidian is named Black Dwarf, whereas "Cull Obsidian" is simply another name of the Black Order. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thanos Family Category:One Hand Category:2018 Character Debuts